


Иди и смотри

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Horror, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех в Семье есть маленькие слабости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди и смотри

На шее Лулу Белл алая ленточка, больше на Лулу нет ничего.  
Род восседает на коробке с подарком, как на троне. Род качает ножкой, Род поёт:  
– У нашей ко-ошки четыре котёнка...  
В очередной раз, когда ступня Род легко касается щеки принимающей оммаж Лулу, та ловит ступню ладонями и целомудренно прижимается к ней губами.  
Род хихикает.  
– Четыре котёнка, четыре котёнка, первым родился бел.  
Глаза Лулу – две пантерьих луны с росчерком зрачка, Лулу – хайот-а-кодеш, священный зверь Бога. Не имеет никакого значения, что сейчас она выглядит (почти) как человек.  
Не имеет никакого значения то, что сейчас она щекотно целует маленькие пальцы Род, обтянутые тонкой тканью разноцветного чулка. Лулу видит перед собой не это. Лулу смотрит, как рушится мир.  
– Четыре котёнка, четыре котёнка, рыжий вторым поспел.  
За мутным взглядом Лулу стонет и идёт трещинами земля, и загораются красные пятна там, куда ступает Война. Редкий случай, когда на лице Страсти Ноя вообще можно прочесть эмоции.  
Лулу скользит руками по ноге Род, выгибается (естественно – как кошка) и, подцепив край чулка, тянет вниз. Сначала левый, с двумя поехавшими петлями. Потом правый, с двумя влажными полосами по стопе (как поперечины креста – три поцелуя под пальцами и движение языка вдоль).  
– У нашей кошки четыре котёнка, – поёт Род.  
Удовольствие растекается по телу в ритм прикосновений. Род нравится чувствовать себя волной – вниз-вверх, немного кружится голова.  
Род нравится.  
– Четыре котёнка, четыре котёнка, чёрный явился вслед.  
У всех в Семье есть маленькие слабости: Тики играет сам с собой в шахматы, Шерил – в заботливого отца, Род – в то, что ей нужен заботливый отец.  
Лулу Белл играет в конец света.  
Её молящие взгляды в сторону Тысячелетнего Графа и безмолвная верность – всё это лишь сдерживаемая страсть к разрушению. Самый близкий ей брат – Гнев.  
Род выпевает для Лулу грёзы, выпевает дозу морфина подкожно.  
Лулу ведёт языком – будто рисует узоры. По воле Род они обретают цвет – светло-золотистый, возникают и гаснут вслед за прикосновениями. Это красиво.  
Страсть Ноя – красива. Алая лента на серой коже и животный голод в глазах. И Голод, который идёт по земле, иссушая посевы, убивая ядом колодцы.  
– Четыре котёнка, четыре котёнка, на свет вылезает блед.  
По телу Лулу проходит судорога, она закрывает глаза и часто, мелко дышит; тёплое дыхание греет Род внутреннюю сторону бедра. Лулу подаётся вперёд, ещё ближе.  
Род больше не поёт – нет смысла, потому что за четвёртым котёнком следует ад.  
Мирок, где пребывает сознание Лулу, горит и расцветает чёрными звёздами. Крики людей и смех акума скоро расколотят его с изнанки. Пока он горит, Лулу долго, неспешно ласкает Род внизу, под безволосым, как у девочки, лобком, а потом проникает вовнутрь языком.  
Род качает ножкой, Род кладёт на голову сестры узкую ладонь.  
Место, где наслаждается видами Лулу, – не предсказание будущего и не иллюзия Мечты. Это место – её собственная Память. Только Страсть не может войти туда без ключей, которые есть у Род, а Старшей из Семьи не жалко поделиться.  
Она не вмешивается в фантазии – она просто берёт свою плату и довольствуется ей.  
Повинуясь безмолвному приказу, Лулу двигает языком быстрее, а потом, когда и этого становится мало, изменяет его. Лулу Белл может быть любой и любым – ей ничего не стоит сделать его длиннее, и толще, и твёрже, и шершавым, как у кошки. Что угодно, чтобы отблагодарить за пляшущий под веками ад.  
Род смеётся.  
Язык, который скользит – вверх-вниз – раздвигает, трётся и ранит, входит глубже с каждым толчком, уже мало похож на язык.  
Род нравится.  
Именно мечты придают страсти форму, думает она с улыбкой. Сейчас, вцепившись в волосы Лулу и притягивая её ближе, подаваясь навстречу горячему удовольствию, смешанному с болью, она считает этот каламбур особенно забавным.

**Author's Note:**

> \- оммаж – церемония заключения вассального договора, при которой вассал становится на одно колено (но потом делает не совсем то, что делает в тексте Лулу Белл);  
> \- хайот-а-кодеш – «святые животные», каббалистическое наименование тетраморфов (крылатых существ, сторожащих пределы Рая и возвещающих об открытии Печатей, с чего и начинается конец света);  
> \- и в общем песенка Род и текст в целом очень вольно базируются на Откровении Иоанна Богослова (последней книге Нового Завета, «Апокалипсис»).


End file.
